Chapt 1 Schuldig and Farfello
by Briar-Hawkwrath
Summary: Farfello suicidal as usual..but this time..Schuldig comes into the picture
1. Default Chapter

*This is a short story I thought up in math class...yeah..i was REALLY TRULY BORED..O.oSo...bear with me.Im sry if its stupid to u...shrugs.But I think its kinda sweet....coughcough.*Eyes u...umm just read it..this is ackward.  
  
Farfello took the blade in trembling hands and pressed the tip to his throat.Though his hands betrayed his emotions, Farfello's face was utterly calm.  
  
"God..where were you?Where were you for me?..."His throat bled under the pressure of the blade."WHERE WERE YOU!"  
  
Farfello tried to jerk the dagger across to slit his throat.But...a hand over his stopped him.His fingers were gently pried apart.Farfello's head hung and crystaline tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Stop this Farfello."Crawford ordered.  
  
Farfello's tears stopped immediatly and his face twitched slightly then completely relaxed.He stood, hunched over, and stumbled past Crawford and out the doorway.Schuldig stood, leaning against the wall outside of his room, smirking.  
  
"Trying to suicide were you Farfello?Did god finally hear you?"Schuldig taunted slightly.Then he laughed lightly and pushed off from the wall to stand next to the now still Farfello.  
  
Farfello clenched his fists.I will tolerate this no more...Once I considered you my friend..But this goes too far.  
  
Schuldig flung himself backwards just in time to avoid Farfello's hidden dagger."FUCK!You have another one of those bastards?!"  
  
Schuldig stood against the wall, glaring at him.Farfello still had his head hung and stumbled forward once more.  
  
"Leave him be Schuldig."Crawford ordered.  
  
Schuldig smirked shakily, not believing that Farfello had actually tried to kill him.Schuldig had actually grown to trust Farfello, as a friend...  
  
"Why should I?That freakin bastard just tried to kill me..The fuck..."  
  
Crawford did not answer, light flickering across his glasses."Would you prefer punishment instead?"  
  
Schuldig clenched his teeth as he watched Crawford push past him, hands in pockets, and walk to the door, open it, and leave. ** Meanwhile Farfello sat, curled up, in the corner of the cement leaky pitch black basement.Chuckling into the darkness, he took a needle from a spot where he had stuck it in his finger a couple hours ago.He took it and drew the needle down his arm and over the top of his hand.He could not see or feel the damage he had done..but he heard the drip of the blood dribbling off the tips of his fingers.  
  
Next he drew it down his opposite arm.Shuddering in ecstasy, he drew it back up, cutting through the soft pale flesh. ** Crawford walked in his usual pale business suit down the busy sidewalk.He paused to look into a store window.In the display case sat a carving knife.  
  
Of course the rest of the Scwartz at least partly hated themselves.But Farfello..... Crawford sighed and shook his head.Turning, he looked around himself.  
  
He recognized the nearby dely. ** Schuldig sat on the living room couch for about forty minutes in the absolute silence before he got up with a yell."Farfello!You stupid fuck!Get your ass out here!"  
  
Silence...Schuldig's mind probed the house.To find...nothing.  
  
Schuldig growled mentally. He began the slow search of the house.He started in Farfello's room, found nothing and got the same result with the kitchen, upstairs(where the rooms were)The dining room, almost everywhere.Schuldig paused at the basement door.  
  
Schuldig shuddered at the thoughts of all the rats and most likely some corpses down there from past assasinations.It would not surpise him if there were since the Schwartz had all lived here for about a year.No one ever knew what Crawford did with the bodies that they lured to the mansion to kill..  
  
All the same..Schuldig hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob..A thud came from downstairs and Schuldig jerked his hand away as if it had been burned.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!shit..shit..shitshit."Schuldig muttered and wretched open the door.Darkness greeted him."Farfello?Are you down there?Damnit..This isn't funny.Come on, don't make me get Crawford." ** Farfello had by now dug the needle through both of his arms at least 13 times.And his stomach was no better.Blood dripped in tune with the leaky pipes.The occasional scurry of feet Farfello welcomed cause it meant that he wasn't alone.  
  
Then..once more it popped into his mind, the picture of his family.Dead on the floor.His sister rapped in the tapestry of angels.  
  
Farfello leaped to his feet and rammed himself into the walls.Eventually..his mind began to falter and he fell to his knees.But instead of feeling hard cement, his knees connected with something soft...  
  
Farfello's one golden eye flickered.He made out a fresh body of a little girl.One HE had killed in the mansion only a day before.His eye widened as he realized it resembled his sister..so much.  
  
Farfello crawled backwards, and bumped into something hard and cold..a few more bodies behind him.All dead at least a week.  
  
"NO.God where are you!?!god?!"He yelled.  
  
He managed to get to his feet and ran forward blindly, his body connected full impact with the wall.His head thrashed forward to crack against the cement.He slumped forward further against the wall and down into blankness. **  
  
Schuldig took cautious step by cautious step.The creaking of the ancient steps didn't help.His hand fumbled along the cool wall for a light switch of some sort.His hand brushed over something furry, he winced, but continued his search.His index fingers brushed over something jutting from the wall.  
  
He pulled it down and light exploded everywhere.Schuldig put up his arms to shield his face.Slowly he lowered them and sat down abruptly.In one corner, at least 10 bodies, long dead, were stacked.And in the middle of the floor a little girl of about the age of 12-13 lay.Dead..though not as long as the others.SChuldig could not see what lay past her because of the stairway and reluctantly he climbed down the last 5 steps.  
  
"FARFELLO."He ran to kneel next to the facedown man.  
  
Gently, he turned him over.Farfello's face was blank and a huge bruise obvious on his pale forehead.  
  
SChuldig put Farfello's head in his lap and touched his fingertips to the bruise."You idiot.I thought you were dead."Schuldig growled, eye twitching as Farfello opened his golden eye.  
  
"You...wouldn't care.."  
  
Schuldig leaned down till his face was inches away."Dont assume..Lets get you upstairs." **********  
  
*OKok...fine..I've decided to continue it.As you can tell.Farfello is my favorite character on knight hunters.So of course most of my stories will be about him.I will have the next chapter written in a day or so^^If you have any ideas of knight hunter slash pairings email me at Ronin_Lock@yahoo.com and Ill immediatly piece together a story.I get really bored....mutters* 


	2. Chapt 2 of Schuldig and Farfarello I don...

About four hours later Crawford walked through the doors of the mansion.He carefully shut them behind himself and turned, glasses flashing at the silence.  
  
In the kitchen there came the sound of paper rustling.Cautiosly Crawford walked over the marble floors to peer through the window connecting the kitchen to the dining room.In the kitchen Schuldig sat at the table, in his 'spot'.Crawford's mouth hung slightly agape as he realized Schuldig was actually reading the newspaper.  
  
Farfello stood, his arms crossed over his chest and eye closed, leaning back against the counter.Also Farfello had bandages going all the way up his arms, visible because he was wearing his dark purple cut off sleeve shirt.His shirt splayed, unbuttoned, exposing his also bandaged smooth muscled chest.  
  
Schuldig looked up, his know-it-all smirk painted on his face.Crawford's suspicouns died down a bit and he walked to stand in front of Farfello.Farfello opened his one golden eye to watch Brad.Crawford reached behind him to get the kitchen knives from the knife holder.  
  
"We're hiding all the knives in this house for awhile.Schuldig keep the knives from Farfello's site.As soon as Nagi get's back we shall have him move some things in your room to find all the knives you have stashed up in there.This is your punishment until you gain back our trust."Crawford informed him and walked out to find a suitable hideout for the knives where Farfello would not look.  
  
Jei watched Crawford walk out then turned his golden eye on the back of reading Schuldig's form.Schuldig turned halfway in the chair to raise an eyebrow at him and winked, then got up to go to his room for awhile. Farfello walked to look down at the newspaper, good eye scanning over the black ink page.  
  
'Strange chain of missing people.All have blond hair and blue eyes.Victim's loved ones report that foul play is most likely involved.Any information Tokyo's citisens have on this matter would be a great help to Tokyo's law enforcement'  
  
It proceeded to give a phone number and the names of the missing people along with a few pictures.Farfello turned from the newspaper to gaze at the patch of light shining through the window.Farfello lowered his eyes to the floor and saw the image of the little girl he had fallen on....all the bodies..the splotches of blood on the floor.All flashed in his mind in a moment and then he was back in reality.  
  
Brad walked back in and immediatly put his back to Farfello to start a pot of coffee.Jei eyed him cooly with his one eye then turned and walked out the kitchen doorway. ***  
  
Schuldig opened the door to his room.He shut it behind himself and leaned against it. Schuldig shook his head, why was he thinking of Farfello?It made no sense...  
  
Still shaking his head he walked a couple steps forward then flopped onto his bed.The one window in the shadow darkened room was half covered with a black blind.Crawford had covered it to help block out all the 'noise' or thoughts coming from the occasional person outside.  
  
Thoughts of finding the hurting Farfello in the basement..wanting to help him..to hold him..Schuldig put his hands over his eyes and wondered bitterly if he was going insane.  
  
****Read my character guide thingy if the name Jei and Brad and all this stuff confuses you.**** 


	3. This is Chapter 3 of Schuldig and Farfar...

Farfello walked the lonely streets, head down and hands in pockets.It was sometime around midnight.Crawford and Schuldig were long asleep.Farfello had been too, but he had awoken and been unable, as usual to go to sleep.But instead of cutting himself, he forced himself to get up and go out of the mansion.From there he had walked into the woods, not knowing where he was going.Just walking step after step forward, half asleep.He had found himself on a main road, cars with bright headlights zipping by.  
  
Finally he had reached this place, this broken down town.He raised his head a little bit when he pushed past someone.  
  
"Jerk.."He heard the person mutter.He lowered his head once more and stumbled forward.Before he realized it he had reached the end of the sidewalk and a car fled past about 3 inches from his face.Slightly startled, but mind too demented and asleep to be alarmed, he merely stopped a second then walked forward once more.A loud honk awakened him and he found himseld in the middle of the street, a sleek black car heading for him.  
  
Farfello's eye widened and he raised his arms to shield himself but with a loud THUMP the car slammed into his body, tires squealing.He flew through the air and landed on a nearby car hood.Laying there limply, he gazed up at the night stars..all the stars, and he despised the fact that god got to live among all that beauty.If he died he would live in the fiery pits of hell.  
  
Farfello smirked and heard the slam of car doors.A second later the face of one of the Weis pests drifted into his view.What had Schuldig said his name was?..Ken..yes Ken was the name.  
  
Farfello stood up at him with blank emotionless eyes.Ken stared back, eyes slowly widening in recognition. "Farfello,"He spat and disappeared once more from his view.There was the sound of muttering and curses.Jei sat up and winced as his broken ribs tried to prevent him.Carefully ignoring the pain Farfello held his ribs and stood.  
  
Then raising a lip to snarl/smirk he took a half step back against the car.The whole Weis gang stood near their black car.But they all stopped and stared at him, disgust and loathing in most of their eyes.  
  
"I thought we killed him when we hit him."Yohji's said in a regretful tone.  
  
"Apparently not, why not kill him now and make it look like it?"Ken suggested.  
  
Aya watched Farfello a second then stepped to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, slid in, then shut it.Omi eyed Farfello then got into the back of the car.  
  
"Hey...fine."Yohji grumbled and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"What?!We're not just going to let him go!"Ken cried.  
  
"It would not be a fair fight.."Aya murmered.  
  
Ken's eye twitched but he got in the back next to Omi.Tires squealing the knight hunters peeled from the curb and down the street.  
  
Farfello watched the car go, still holding his ribs.He slipped off his shirt as it started to rain and looked down at himself.The cuts beneath the bandages on his chest and stomach had begun to bleed again.Jei dropped his shirt onto the road and raised his arms skyward, into the rain.  
  
"Why!Why do you not let me die?!"He cried to the sky, to the betrayer, to god.  
  
*hehe its getting goodO.oumm I'll have the next chapter soon.* 


	4. This is Chapter 4 of Schuldig and Farfar...

Schuldig was up at 4:00a.m sitting in the kitchen.He had woken up to check on Farfello because he had had a very disturbing nightmare.  
  
Farfello's room was empty, his bed unmade, a sign that Farfello had gone to sleep but must have gotten up.Schuldig went to Crawford's room hoping with all his heart not to find Farfello sleeping with Brad.He didn't know why that should bother him but it did.To his relief Crawford was sound asleep, by himself, in bed.  
  
Schuldig woke up Crawford and told him that Farfello was gone, Crawford had replied that it had happened before and Farfello would show up before dawn.It wasn't dawn yet...but he had been missing at least four hours..  
  
Schuldig slammed his mug down on the table and ran trembling fingers through his hair.But he realized that his feeling had somehow altered since then.He thought of Farfello as...more than a friend?NO..He could never like me like that.He and I are both heartless killers.  
  
Picking up his mug once more he took a small sip and sighed, now fully woken up.Schuldig stood and walked to the huge living room.He flopped onto a large leather couch and turned on the tv.Nothing on at this hour but infomercials -_-.He relaxed slightly on the couch and fell into a kind of trance, watching the flickering tv screen in the darkness of the house. ****  
  
Farfello stumbled into another tree and yelled a curse to the rain.Wincing, he fell to his knees and held his injured shoulder.He wanted so bad to lie down.. to rest...But he knew that if he lay down now that he would more than likely die.  
  
Jei blinked with wide eyes as he realized he was thinking about the arrogant redhead....Schuldig..  
  
Farfello put his palms over his ears and yelled again.  
  
After a minute he took his palms away.Blinking through the darkness he crawled a little ways towards the small lights ahead.Feeling around a bit blindly he avoided another tree and stood.He was on a lawn...The trees were now behind him..  
  
In front of him, a massive mansion stood looming.The rain had begun to lighten..But through the outside of the mansion had lanterns covering the windows and doors.Farfello walked to the door and cursed as the door knob merely turned halfway.  
  
He wondered and looked around.The shadowy lawn to his right had a light showing through a large glass window.Farfello walked over and peered through the window.He stopped a moment dumbstruck then smiled.Was Schuldig actually waiting for him?No....just up late or..early.He thought as he looked up at the distant sun peeking over the trees.He knocked lightly on the window, once ,twice, and still the figure on the couch did not stir..  
  
Jei walked to the main door and jarred te doork knob once more.Growling he slammed himself full force into the door and it burst open.As he slowly opened his eye he heard the noise he had made echoing in the dark mansion.  
  
He stepped inside, eye not yet adjusted.A dagger was pressed to his throat."Who is this mouse that has snuck into the cobra's lair?.."Schuldig whispered in his ear.  
  
Farfello smirked and pressed his throat slightly against the dagger."Its me you fool.Is that greeting really costumary for your partner?"  
  
Arms rapped around his waist from behind.Farfello shivered,"Where were you?"Schuldig's voice questioned in his ear.  
  
Farfello put his hands over Schuldig's and leaned his head back onto his shoulder,"I took a walk."  
  
Gently he slipped Schuldig's hands off his aching ribs.But Schuldig's hands instantly reappeared to probe at his side and run fingers over his bandaged chest.  
  
Farfello let out a quiet hiss of pain and leaned back further, closing his eye.  
  
Schuldig hooked his leg around Farfello's.Farfello fell back and Schuldig swept him up into his arms.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"Farfello stuttered.(Most likely for the first time in his life :P)  
  
"Helping you to bed idiot."Schuldig answered, amusement unhiden in his voice.  
  
A minute later Schuldig set him on the bed.Farfello blinked rapidly as the lights were switched on.Schuldig was slipping off his shirt.  
  
"You got me wet."Schuldig said simply.  
  
Farfello coughed and slipped under the covers, not bothering to take off his soaked pants."I'll go to sleep now."  
  
"Fine..It can wait a few hours,I don't think you injured yourself too badly except for your ribs.."Schuldig shrugged and flicked back off the lights.Jei turned over in bed, the hall lights still on his back since the door wasn't shut.Schuldig stood in the doorway watching him a minute then turned and shut the door behind him.  
  
The pondering Jei sat in the darkness for a minute, contemplating what had just happened..But the questions were but to a stop as his eyes closed against his will and he drifted to sleep. ***** ***Mwahhaha.... . hehhe I like this chapter.I couldn't write another chapter without putting a little action or something in it so forgive me if it was a bit sudden^_^*** 


	5. Chapter 5 Schuldig and Farfarello

CHAPT 5*Listen I know you ppl didn't like how I mispelled his name at first so i corrected that.Also I wanted to say that I am not pronouncing Schuldig SCHULDICH...it sounds.. not right to my ears..so Im keeping that the same.And also he may not feel pain..but in THIS fanfic he does:P wait..does that make sense?OH well....*  
  
Farfarello sat up, moonlight glinting on the blind side of his face. He was breathing harshly and quickly put his forehead in his palm.Then farfarello reached over to slip back on his eye patch.  
  
"Nice try god...but your not scaring me....Stay out of my mind."He growled.He had had a dream of his dead family again....Jei shook his head to get the memories of the dream out of his thoughts. Jei looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was 9:00a.m.  
  
He thought and slipped out of the covers and to his feet.Then he reached over to switch off his alarm so it didn't go off later.Then he looked down at himself with dull eyes.Jei's bandaged sides did not ache anymore.But he knew they were still mildly bruised.  
  
He walked to his door and opened it.Peeking his head through the crack he saw that the hallway lights weren't on but the kitchen lights much further down were.  
  
Farfarello sighed as his stomach growled and firmly shut the door again.He went to his cold dark corner that had a stash of daggers hidden by the shadows.Jei took one with a dragon etched on the hilt and put the point to the bandaged on his waist. He brought it down slowly, eye closed.The bandaged tore and slowly peeled away from the skin on their own.The cool air felt good on his bruised skin.Farfarello opened his one eye to look down at the discolored flesh and smirked.  
  
He took the blade and dug the point into his skin. Then dragged it down. ******  
  
Schuldig looked first at the newspaper reading Brad, to the cereal munching Nagi.He propper his feet up on the table and sniffed. Brad immediatly ordered, without looking up,"Get your feet off the table."  
  
Nagi looked up from his cereal to Brad, Schuldig, Brad, then the cereal again.  
  
**Right well i dont have time to write anymore at this minute but I just wanted to put this chapter up.*^_______^ 


End file.
